


Bear Necessities

by Miss Ebil (MissEbil)



Series: ISAS Prompts AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cliche, Fluff, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEbil/pseuds/Miss%20Ebil
Summary: Ignis Scientia Appreciation Society writing prompt week 1: "Ignis finds something in the Regalia that isn't supposed to be there."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Promnis fluff, my first time writing any sort of cheesey stuff and my first time writing a M/M ship.

Ignis sighed heavily. Not only was he the one to do the bulk of the driving, he was also the only one who ever looked after the Regalia when they were out of Hammerhead. He stretched, hands on his hips and arched his back. What he wouldn’t give for one of Cindy’s full services right now. Smirking at the innuendo, he opened a trash bag with a deft flick of his wrist and bent down to the back seat. It never ceased to amaze him just how much trash two men could produce in such a small amount of time, it seemed to be one of Prompto’s many talents. Much as he complained about his blonde friend, Ignis felt a great affection for him and all three of his friends on this journey. They had become so much more, brothers in arms, companions in strife and celebration, though there hadn’t been much of the latter since the fall of Insomnia.  
Stuffing handfuls of snack packaging and drinks cans into the bag, Ignis was idly thinking how much of this was actually Gladio’s trash, judging by how much the man could put away in a day, when he reached under the driver’s seat to chase a runaway Ebony can. His long fingers touched something soft and fluffy, certainly not the cool metal he was expecting. Frowning, he grasped the item and pulled it from under the seat.

It was a small, brown teddy bear, barely bigger than his hand, with tiny wire framed spectacles on. Who on Eos had left this behind? Turning it over in his hand, it looked brand new. Iris must have dropped it when they took her to Cape Caem, he concluded. That seemed to be the logical explanation. He made a mental note to ask Gladio when he got back to camp, tucked the bear into his jacket pocket and proceeded to sweep out the carpets in the Regalia. Sighing heavily, he internally cursed the sand that got everywhere no matter how short their journey.

* * *

The sun was setting as Ignis returned to the campsite after cleaning the Prince’s car. Noctis himself was sat with Prompto, looking over and comparing the photographs they had taken that day. Ever since His Highness had bought that camera, he seemed to be paying less and less attention to the group’s everyday needs. Rolling his eyes and making another on his long list of mental notes to remind Noct to help out a little more, Ignis began setting up to cook dinner. Would it kill those two to show a bit of selflessness once in a while?  


A loud clatter from behind him signalled Gladiolus had returned from collecting firewood, the larger man rolling his eyes at the Prince and Prompto before crossing the camp to Ignis.  


“Would it kill those two to do some work once in a while?” he grumbled, folding his arms and perching on the edge of one of the tables Ignis was using to prepare dinner.  


“I was just thinking the same thing myself.” he replied, pushing his glasses further up his nose as he looked over his shoulder at them. “Perhaps you can talk some sense into them?”  


“Sure, that or beat it into them.” Gladio grinned, standing up and making to walk off.  


Ignis was never completely sure if his friend was joking or not about beating the younger members of their party, but whatever he did, it usually worked. “Ah, before you go, I wonder if you can help me with something.”  


“I can try, but I’m no better than Noct at cooking.”  


Digging into his pocket, he pulled out the small bear and held it on his hand in front of him. “I found this in the back of the Regalia. I was wondering if it belonged to Iris?”  


“Hmm,” Gladio took the bear, turning it over, making it seem tiny in his huge hands, “I don’t remember it being hers, but I think she still collects bears so it could be new.” He handed it back to Ignis. “Kinda looks like you, Specs! I hope she doesn’t have a crush on you.” Gladio laughed.  


“Then I’ll have to return it next time we’re in Caem,” Ignis said, placing the bear on the corner of the table while his cheeks burned a little with embarrassment.  


“Got a light? I should get the fire started before it’s properly dark.”  


“Ask Noct, he could use the practice controlling his elemancy.”  


Gladio nodded with a grunt and left to get the other two men to help him start the fire.

* * *

An hour or so and a few singed eyebrows later, the fire was warm and Ignis had finished cooking their dinner. Eager to eat after a long day of driving; Noctis, Gladio and Prompto jostled for position to be first in line to eat. As was pretty usual, Gladio won through sheer size and he grinned broadly as Ignis handed him a steaming plate then went to sit down by the fire. Noct was next in line, though Ignis always suspected that Prompto let the Prince ahead of him out of respect for his position. The dark-haired Price mumbled his thanks before sitting down near the fire and pushing the vegetables around his plate. Ignis still despaired at trying to get him to eat a balanced diet but at least recently he had been trying new things. Amazing what a lack of options can do to a spoilt boy’s palate.

Last in line was Prompto, looking even more fidgety than usual, if that were at all possible. Ignis had noticed years ago how the young man could not seem to stop moving, though he had to admit to himself he found the trait more than a little charming. Holding out a plate to the blonde man, Ignis smiled. If there was one person in the world he felt more affection and protectiveness towards than Noctis, it was Prompto. Even through all that they had been through lately, he was a veritable ray of sunshine, keeping the group’s spirits up. Watching his youthful face as Prompto took his plate, Ignis felt a flutter of something in his stomach. It didn’t hurt that Prompto was very easy on the eyes, either. Prompto flashed Ignis one of his infectious smiles and hurried off to sit down with the other men.

* * *

Having finished dinner, Noctis dumped his empty plate on one of the tables and announced that he was going to bed. Gladio took off for a walk, surveying the local area for any threats, despite the magical wards on the campsite that would keep them safe from and demonic threat during the night. Ignis collected up his cooking utensils and dropped them into a dirty saucepan when he noticed that Prompto seemed to be hanging around a few feet away, wanting to speak to him but not having the courage.  


“Is something wrong, Prompto?” Ignis asked.  


The blonde man flushed at the sound of his name. “Ah, no, just… erm. Why don’t I help you with the dishes?” he grabbed a stack of the plates and went off ahead of Ignis towards the edge of the camp where they kept the clean water. Surprised, Ignis blinked rapidly for a moment before picking up the saucepan and following. There was a first time for everything, after all, it seemed.  


“I have to say, this is a very pleasant surprise,” Ignis said as he caught up to Prompto. “I never thought you cared enough about me to help out.”  


“Yeah, I’m sorry.” Prompto sighed, his normally joyful face falling in the darkness away from the fire. “I just thought, I really should try to help out more. I mean, I’m not exactly the best in a fight but there’s other stuff I can do.”  


“Indeed,” Ignis smiled as he knelt down at a large bucket of water and submerged the saucepan. He felt Prompto’s eyes on him and paused to look up. “You look like you want to ask something. Come on, out with it.”  


“Hehe, you found a teddy bear? Was it in the Regalia?” Prompto asked with a nervous chuckle, kneeling beside Ignis with his ears and cheeks turning noticeably red even in the darkness.  


“Yes,” Ignis said, drying off his hands and pulling the small stuffed animal from his jacket pocket, “I assumed it belonged to Iris, was I wrong?”  


“Ah, yeah.” Prompto scratched his head with his free hand and mumbled, “Um, it’s mine. Well I bought it. For you, actually.” he looked away at the clouds passing the moon.  


“For… me?” Ignis was lost for words, a rare occasion.  


“Well I saw it and, um, I thought it looked like you, with his little specs and all? Plus he’s hella cute.” he mumbled the last, twiddling his thumbs.  


Ignis said nothing, looking from the bear to Prompto and back again, he stroked its soft fur with his mouth slightly agape. His eyes prickled with the sting of tears and he blinked rapidly to try and hide them, but to no avail as a single tear fell onto his cheek, shining silver in the moonlight.  


Prompto gasped, looking pained and reached over to stroke the older man’s cheek, wiping away the tear. “Oh no, don’t cry! I was just trying to be nice and now I’ve upset you.” he babbled. “Gods, why do I always mess everything up? I’m so useless I can’t even-”  


Ignis silenced Prompto with a kiss, their lips meeting for what felt like an eternity as his heart leaped with joy, his hand holding his precious little bear to his chest. When he pulled back from a stunned Prompto, he was smiling and his eyes were glittering with more unshed tears. “I… I never thought you...I mean I hoped but...nobody has ever done something so lovely for me,” he said, pulling his companion into an embrace and stroking his soft hair. “You are definitely not useless, Prompto.” he whispered into the younger man’s ear. “Not to me.”

Prompto chuckled, returning the hug with a whispered "Thanks."


End file.
